21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
History
The Nation is a prosperous country that won their independence from the Imperial Dynasty and from the França Colonialist from the "War of the Flowering Law" from the Indochine Wars. The Nation is settled in between Southwestern Qina and Northern Indochine. They have a population of over 22 million people, with different regional dialects. The country was war torn for thousands of years, leaving the country splintered into many political and cultural clashes. The head government is seated in the Capital City, whereas the commercial industry lies in Liberty City. There are small França Colonial leftover in the Province Regions, and more traditional culture in the Northwest Territory. The two political parties are the Nationalist and the Liberal Party, who are at a civil war with one another, and an impending threat from the Kommunist Forces. The Democracy League has since then been working to resist against the Kommunist Forces, and freeing the country from it's Military dictatorship from the Nationalist Government and the Western imperialist from the Liberal Party.The current President is Chongkue Noukutou of the Nationalist Party and the Prime Minister is Madame Butterfly of the League of Democracy. History Age of Mythology The Creation of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld lived together on the same world. However, humans began to eat animals, making animals promising never to speak to humans again, and running into the forest and mountains. Humans began to go to war, pushing the Heaven higher, and higher, that no arrows can touch them. Spirits made human sick, and so Spirits were forced to leave to the Spirit World, leaving human, animals and lost spirits alone on Earth. Thousand Year War # The Ancient Period begins with the story of Emperor Txiyeu and the fight against the invasive Yellow Thearch in 2500 BCE. This began the "Three Kingdom" in 200 BCE. The Imperial Period timeline begins in the forming Txiameng City, thus creating the Txiameng Civilization also known as the "Thousand Year War" period that last until 1873. # Te Deum is resurrected to fight off pirates in the East and South Sea. # The House of Magical Law Studies was created and became reputably known. During this time, they successfully defeated the Imperial Dynasty and established the Nation's Kingdom successfully in 1873 CE. Secret War Chapter Main: Secret War # The intro of Indochine, the França Indochine colonization, rebellion of Independence and the foundation by Nationals in 1921 CE of Province de Cordillera and East Province in 1945 CE. # The Royalist, the Neutralist and the Kommunist at war during the 20th century, thus creating the "Nation" in 1975 CE of Central Province and Southern Province. Moment of Revolution Main: Moment of Revolution The two main fighting factions of the Nationalist and the Liberal Forces against the Kommunist takeover in 2012 CE. An independent political group known as the League of Democracy comes to successfully against the Nationalist, and bring out peace among the land of the Moment of Revolution in 2021 CE. 21st Century Chapters #Sanctus Chapter takes on a 5,000 year old Covenant War between the forces of Yin and Yang, the Puritans who wants to open Spirit Portals to recreate earth to where Spirits, both good and evil, to rule the world once again. However the Crusaders with the help of the Bureau of Paranormal Research continue to keep the Spirit World and Human World separate in peace. #The Mafia Wars begin between the Five Families establishing a feud over rule of Undercity. #A Virus breaks out in City of Sirens and T'song Island, causing people to become the Infected, where the BPR goes to quarantine the area. CORPS, a department of the Institute is found to be the perpetrator. #Conflict of Nations begins in 2020. Tse Que and his political party of National Alliance takes over the Nation and becomes known as the "National Republic". The Great Mistake At the end the earth in an all out war, virus, and famine. Vaults were created to protect the people, when the People's Federation Cooperation and Union Treaty Organization began massive series of wars and extermination. The Vaults protected the people, but however changed the entire landscape of the people in a Nuclear Apocalypse. Rising Tide City would survive the majority of the fallout, being sheltered in the Cordillère Jeanhaïtique, and Adunum Garden becoming a Military Aquatic City in the Mer du Sud. Future War Main: Operation Final Fantasy Future War takes place in the far future after the Great Mistake. Adunum Garden is an aquatic military academy. Technological Weapons, Robotics and Psionic has taken place. Global climate change has changed the landscape of the earth. A Great War is going on between two super nations, the Legionnaire and the Allegiant, and Rising Tide City is preparing itself to choose a side in order to survive. Creating their secret "Operation Ghost" would tip the scales of the Future War. Beyond Earth Those who escaped the Great Mistake with the Space Institute Agency. The ultimate goal was to eventually resettle much of the Earth's diaspora onto the planet and save that world from overpopulation and resource depletion through the Exodus Gate.Category:History Category:Culture Category:World